Calling Out Winter
by Zim's-Best-Friend
Summary: Revised.  A song-fic to the song: Winter by Joshua Radin.  Grace sits alone, remembering past events and thinking of him.  Takes place before the very last chapter.  No flames, read and review please.


Revised.

Once again, this is my first time writing for Shiver. Actually…It's my first time writing for any book. I tend to stick to Invader Zim and Wolf's Rain. But after hearing this song, I felt the urge to write this.

Sorry if I have Grace out of character. I finished the book about a month ago, so I had to return it to my school's library…which means I don't have any kind of reference. But I'll try my best :) I know this simple song-fic/one-shot won't compare to the awesome stories I've read in this section.

EDIT: I finally got my own copy of _Shiver_, and _Linger_ as well. I had to fix this…I spelled "Isabel" wrong…*facepalm*

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the book _Shiver_ or the song. I am not claiming that I do!

* * *

_Calling Out Winter_

Leaning on the kitchen counter, Grace looked out the window, watching as the snow covered trees swayed gently with the breeze. That breeze picked up small flurries of the snow that still lingered on the frozen ground, making them swirl and dance with the simple melody the light wind played.

Inside, warm and safe from the elements, Grace stood there. Her eyes fixed on the gaps between the trees, and the wild undergrowth that flowed into the woods. She pleaded to see a familiar shape. _His _familiar shape.

The radio sat on the table near her, like it always had. It hadn't been moved since that lovely afternoon, when they danced to one of Grace's favorite songs, leaving them to forget that Isabel was even there and the reason why. Just for those few short minutes, she let her mind slip away from the disaster that threatened to strike. She enjoyed that so very much.

Moderate static played on the almost lifeless radio. She walked over, letting her eyes leave the barren world beyond the window for only a few short seconds. Grace looked at it, studying it, before trying to tune it to a station that wasn't only static. It took a few tries, but she finally managed to get a good song playing. She didn't know the song, but she had wasted enough time away from her precious view of those gaps between the trees. Walking back, she listened to the gentle tone of the lyrics.

_I should know who I am by now_

_I walk_

_The record stands somehow_

_Thinking of winter_

_Your name is the splinter inside me while I wait_

Closing her eyes, Grace listened. She was alone, and for once grateful for that. The house was quiet, besides the song that played on the old radio. She opened her eyes again at the sound of the tire swing hitting the tree it was tied to. It twisted with the small gust of wind that had suddenly picked up.

She leaned further on the counter, pressing her hand to the cold glass. A fragile thing that glass was; she felt the same at that very moment. And yet, it continued to separate her from the freezing wind that moved the trees, bushes, and assorted things that were in her backyard, whether it be the tire swing, birdfeeder, or the small amount of garbage that had found its way to her yard.

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake_

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

Bringing her hand back, Grace stood up a little straighter. She had been here most of the day, thinking about past events like normal. It hadn't been very long since she lost him. Since she lost the very thing that had kept her grounded.

She never knew she needed him. She never wanted to admit it, actually. Now she did. The wind outside, as it carried snow with it, reminded her of that. It told her of what she did and what she had cursed him to. Its lesson never let up as it howled and shook the trees.

_The walk has all been cleared by now_

_Your voice is all I hear somehow_

_Calling out winter_

_Your voice is the splinter inside me while I wait_

Grace shook her head, getting the wind's torment away from her. She sighed, standing back and stepping away from the counter. She brought her hands up to her sides in a weak hug, feeling her soft jacket.

Walking to the door, she walked out. She found a spot on her porch that wasn't covered with snow or wet, and sat, bringing her knees to her chest. She felt the cold air hit her face, stinging as it hit leftover tears. She allowed it to whip her hair back, clearing it from her face.

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake_

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

Even with the door closed, Grace could hear the song, listening as it continued its soft words and beat. Once again, she closed her eyes. Her mind shut out the wind and the sounds of the trees and bushes shaking their leaves and branches. Memories came flooding back. The same ones she had tried to avoid, but now found that was nothing but a futile effort.

She remembered little flashbacks of her attack and seeing his comforting eyes looking at her, feeling calm as she locked eyes with him. The memory of her first night with him came soon after, with small moments of her watching him and vice versa mixed in.

_I could've lost myself in rough blue waters in your eyes_

_And I miss you still_

'No, that wasn't right,' she thought as the song put reassuring images in her mind. _His_ eyes were yellow…not blue. Those brilliant, yellow eyes. The ones that held his humanity when he was running on all fours, when he was howling a mournful song, and when he stood watching her from the edge of her backyard, just barely visible among the trees.

She remembered the moment at the candy store. All the wonderful candies and chocolate that filled her nostrils as he allowed her to peek into what senses she still had. She recalled the hot chocolate she had and the talk the two of them shared on the way home. Thoughts of her meeting Beck came, as well. She wished it hadn't. It brought unwelcome memories.

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake_

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

Her mind began to spin around and around with a constant merry go round of those last few moments. _He_ left. He left her, and she let him down. She though she could fix him; she made them all believe that they had a chance, that she found a way out of the curse. Why had she been so lucky?

Her eyes opened slowly, following the last few notes of the song. She glanced around the yard, seeing that the wind had died down and was now a small breeze, yet again. She looked to the porch she sat on, hugging her legs even tighter. Grace could feel fresh tears stream down her face, her efforts unsuccessful in stopping them.

"Oh, Sam. What did I do?" She brought her hands to her face. "What did I do to you?" she asked in a desperate voice, to nothing and no one in particular. She felt as that breeze hit her face, mocking her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this revised version. I still think Grace is out of character…but there's nothing I can really do about that…

Okay…Hopefully that wasn't so bad. I think I completely butchered Grace's personality, though. Oh, well, I just really wanted to put this song in a one-shot. I loved this book, and I can't wait for the sequel. I thought this song fit really well…Hopefully some people will agree.

Song: Winter by: Joshua Radin

^This song was on Scrubs. In fact, that's where I got it. It brings a tear to my eye, just like Shiver did, because it makes me think of the episode it was in. Just to say...Poor Dr. Cox.


End file.
